


Magical Crush

by Bluethenstaub



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Growing Up, Growing Up Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 20:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16583492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluethenstaub/pseuds/Bluethenstaub
Summary: "Yer a wizard, Deidara." Your mission? To bring as many headaches as possible to the prefects of other houses.





	Magical Crush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shipcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipcat/gifts).



> it's 2018 and I wrote my first Naruto fanfic. O tempora, o mores!  
> But it was a birthday present for one of the best persons ever, so it's okay.

1.

Deidara noticed the dark haired boy in the corner of his eye as he leaned over the fence. He was a teenager. Deidara didn’t like teenagers.

“Oi, Itachi, why's no one opening the door?” the boy asked. His voice sounded funny. It was on the brink of becoming deep, but not really deep, yet.

Itachi didn’t even look up from the sand castle they were building. Okay, it was more of a mud castle, every sandcastle with Deidara and water automatically became a mud castle. He just couldn’t help it. And they were all having fun, and clothes can be washed. So no harm done.

“Because we're in the garden, obviously,” Itachi answered.

“ _You_ are in the garden. Where are your parents?”

“Out.”

“Out.”

“Yes.”

“Mom's buying groceries and dad's at work,” Sasuke answered for Itachi. There was an orange spot of paint on his forehead and it has been there all day. Stupid Sasuke. Neither can he paint nor can he paint well. And his sand building skills were seriously under average, too.

But that's five years old's to you.

The teenager grunted annoyed. “My mother told me to bring you some cake. She made too much. But since you're not letting me in…”

Abruptly, Itachi stood up and walked over to the fence. Of course, he couldn’t resist any cake. He never could. He even ate the _sand_ cake Sasuke gave him, much to Sasuke's amusement.

Sometimes Deidara thought, Itachi was a bit stupid.

And yet, he was his best ~~friend~~ enemy. He didn’t like Itachi, no, not after _The Incidence_. Deidara only played with him and Sasuke because Itachi always invited him over and they always ate sweets.

“Cake's appreciated. Hand it over.”

“No,” the teenager answered, amusement in his voice. “Mom told me to give it to Mikoto and not to anyone else.”

Finally, Deidara looked up and spared the teenager a long glance. He had long, dark hair that hid his face almost completely. He looked as if he didn't get any sleep since the summer holidays started.

Deidara's eyes widened. He didn't know that it was possible for a _boy_ to let his hair grow so long. He always thought only girls were allowed to let their hair grow over their shoulders.

Now, that changed everything!

Deidara would let his hair grow out!

He only hoped his parents would allow it.

He will still do it! After all, he always does what he wants.

He put on his cool face again. “Just give him the cake, stupid Uchiha cousin, yeah,” he said.

“Shut it, Muggle, I'm not their cousin,” the teenager answered.

What's a Muggle?

“You look like them.” He really did. He had the same hair colour as Sasuke, while his face resembles Itachi's. He even had the same chubby cheeks.

“I'm much better looking.”

“Not really.” Itachi looks better, he thought, but Deidara certainly won't say that out loud. That would just go to Itachi’s head.

“Shut it, Muggle. What do you know?”

“Deidara's not a Muggle,” Itachi said quietly.

“He's not?” The teenager raised his brows. “Whatever. Here.” He handed a plate to Itachi. “Tell your mom my mom said hi.”

“I will,” Itachi said. “Bye.”

The teenager didn’t answer, he simply turned around and swaggered - that's the best word Deidara would use to describe it - down the street.

Itachi sighed and turned around. “That was Madara. Our mothers are friends and our fathers are somewhat related. That why he looks a bit like us,” he explained.

“But he's kind of a loser,” Sasuke said. “Says Obito,” he added quickly after a glance to Itachi. “No one likes him.”

“Some people like him,” Itachi corrected. “He's quite eccentric, but his father has high hopes for him. He's one of the smartest and most talented Uchiha in generations.”

“He has a face that only a mother could love and he's grumpy, says Obito.”

“You should listen less to Obito. That's not nice things to say about a person,” Itachi said but smiled at the same time. “Let's go inside and eat the cake. And don't forget to wash your hands this time, Deidara!”

“You're such a mom!” Deidara complained but he got out of the sandbox, cleaning his hands on his pants. “I didn't forget it last time. I purposely didn't do it.”

“That's worse.”

Deidara and Sasuke followed Itachi inside.

“What's a Muggle?” Deidara asked after they washed their hands under Itachi's attentive eyes.

“Nothing that needs to bother you.”

“Tell me.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“It's a non-magical person,” Sasuke answered.

“Sure. That's not it. Stop telling lies, you snooty brat. What is a Muggle?” Deidara asked once again.

“I won't answer that question,” Itachi said. “Now eat your cake and forget that word.”

“But I didn't lie…” Sasuke mumbled.

  


2.

“I'm going to jump down the stairs!”

“No, you're not!” Itachi exclaimed.

Deidara was currently eleven years old and in his first year at Hogwarts, the British school for witchcraft and wizardry.

When he first heard that he was a wizard, he couldn't believe it! He wanted to run over to his neighbours and tell Itachi, just to brag. He stopped at the door. He was not allowed to tell his neighbours. Magic was a secret. But the professor who had told Deidara’s family the great news smiled. The Uchiha were a wizard’s family, and Deidara was allowed to tell them all about his acceptance to the school.

And he did. He told Itachi everything. Itachi had only smiled, and told Deidara about Hogwarts in return, he was, after all, already going to the school for one year.

They went shopping in Diagon Alley together and went to the Hogwarts Express together. Deidara knew all about the Hogwarts Express. Itachi had lent him the family’s exemplary of _Hogwarts: A History_ and read about it in there.

He had been delighted to find out that he was sorted into the same house as Itachi: Ravenclaw. Being in a magical school was so much fun! He learned so many fascinating things. Like the Levitation Charm, he had just learned last week in Charms.

He was going to use it to jump down the stairs, end his fall before he hit the ground, and scare a lot of people.

It also was much easier to go to dinner that way than to walk down all the stairs from the Ravenclaw Common Room.

He jumped.

He cast the spell.

He stopped.

No. His arm stopped, and Deidara was hanging on it.

In the surprise of the abrupt stop, Deidara lost the grip on his wand.

He continued to fall.

He could hear Itachi swear.

Suddenly, he stopped again and flew softly to the next stairs. An angry Gryffindor was standing on them, waving his wand, holding Deidara’s in the other hand.

“That was dangerous and unreasonable! You could have killed yourself! They don’t teach you spells here to jump down six floors! That’s- Detention!”

“You can’t give me detention!” Deidara said, still up in the air, hovering on eye level with the Gryffindor. He knew him. It was Itachi’s cousin. The one with the long hair. The one whose hair had inspired Deidara to let his own hair grow out. “You’re not a teacher!”

“I’m a prefect, you prat. I can and I will give you detention. You’re coming with me to your house head right now!” He waved with his wand and stomped down the stairs to the Great Hall. Deidara hovered closely behind him, not able to get out of this situation.

Down in the Great Hall, everyone watched Deidara as Professor Nara gave him the lecture of his life and one month of detention.

But it was worth it, it was so worth it.

And yet, Deidara didn’t like Madara’s smug smile. He may be a prefect, but Deidara could still make his life as a prefect as exciting as possible.

Deidara got caught only four times during the three years Madara was still at Hogwarts, and one time not even by Madara himself.

  


3.

Deidara’s in his third year as the headmaster announces a Yule Ball, celebrating the one thousands birthday of the school, or something like that. He didn’t really listen, he was annoyed at Itachi for scolding him for _almost_ blowing up the Prefect Compartment on their way to school. Almost. It didn’t work, so why should he get scolded for something that he didn’t do?

Yet, he was delighted when he heard about the Yule Ball. His delight vanished like a ghost through a wall when he heard that only Fourth years and above were allowed to go there. Younger students were only allowed if their partner was allowed to go.

He complained to Itachi all the way back to the Ravenclaw tower. He didn’t complain at night since Itachi was one year older than him and slept in a different bedroom, but he complained again on their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

He complained for two weeks straight until he had the perfect idea: He’d ask an older student. He just had to find out who, it couldn’t be just anybody.

When his eyes wandered through the Great Hall this evening during dinner, he found the perfect person. His piercing black eyes, his alabaster skin, and his long, soft hair (at least he imagined it feeling really soft) had fascinated Deidara more than once.

As soon as Madara Uchiha left the Great Hall with his friend from Slytherin - wasn’t this the head boy? - Deidara finished his plate, mumbled an excuse to Itachi, and hurried out of the hall.

Madara and the other boy - if Deidara could only remember his name! - walked towards the stairwell. That wasn't right. The Slytherin Common Room was in the Dungeons. He had no right going to the stairwell now!

Deidara ran after them, just in time to see Madara and the boy get onto the stairs.

“Madara!” he shouted.

They both turned around in surprise and stared at him.

“Aren’t you Itachi’s little Muggle Leech?” Madara asked after a moment.

“Yes! I mean no! I’m not a Muggle, only Muggle-born. But I’m Itachi’s friend, yes.”

“What do you want?”

“Do you want to go to the ball with me?”

Madara didn’t even hesitate. “No,” he said.

“But, listen-”

“The answer is and will forever be no. I’m never going to a Ball with you ever in my life. Come on, Hashirama.”

Hashirama only grinned and continued his way upstairs. He said something to Madara and laughed, too quiet for Deidara to make out.

Madara went red - Deidara couldn’t say if it was out of anger or for other reasons - and vigorously shook his head, ignoring Deidara again.

Deidara was crushed. He really had thought that this would work.

He didn’t know when Itachi arrived, but somehow he was there. “What did you expect?” he said quietly and rested a hand on Deidara’s back. “You’re thirteen, he’s almost eighteen. Of course, he declined.”

“Did you see everything?” Deidara answered.

“Yes. You could always ask me, you know?”

Deidara grunted. He didn’t want to ask Itachi. He didn’t always have to rely on Itachi. He didn’t want Itachi to go to the ball with him only out of pity. “I’ll think about it,” he mumbled.

“You have time until Christmas,” Itachi said and smiled. “For now, let’s go to the Common Room. I still have some chocolate frogs, you can have some if you want to.”

“That would be nice, yeah.”

  


4.

Deidara was sitting at a table on Yule Ball, next to Itachi, watching the students.

A butterbeer was held in front of him and he gladly took it.

“Do you know what I just remembered?” he asked Madara who sat down on his other side.

“No, what?”

“You said you never wanted to go to Yule Ball with me ever in your life, yeah.”

“I’m not on the Ball with you, idiot. I’m here with Itachi. You just tagged along for some weird reason.”

“Keep lying to yourself.”

“Teachers don’t need dates for the ball.”

“This is so a date, yeah,” Deidara said.

“This is a date,” Madara confirmed and grabbed Deidara’s hand. “Why else would I bring you a drink?”


End file.
